Property managers commonly submit postings for real estate properties on third-party systems to advertise vacancies. Preparing, submitting, and updating each posting can be a time consuming process. A property manager must visit a third-party system, identify the appropriate location on the system to post, provide information regarding the vacant property, and receive confirmation regarding the posting. Because the manager repeats similar steps for each third-party system, the amount of effort to advertise the vacancy scales with the number of third-party systems accessed. As the systems may have different requirements for their postings, a manager may need to select and submit information for a vacancy according to each system's requirements. Additionally, third-party systems can be unreliable and attempts to post vacancies to a system can fail. In these situations, a manager may repeat attempts to post to a system until the attempt succeeds, or attempt to post to a different system and return to the other system at a later time. As a result, the manager must track which third-party systems have successfully posted vacancies for a property and which systems the manager should re-visit. Furthermore, a manager often cannot objectively gauge the effectiveness of individual postings or third-party systems as a whole, relying instead on the systems' reputations for effectiveness and high-volume traffic.